Is this the real life?
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Uraraka, temerosa en cuánto a lo que quiere hacer con sus sentimientos por Midoriya; tiene unos cuántos sueños que guían su camino.


Sabido por todo el mundo, pero aclarado por las dudas. Ni la canción mencionada en esta historia (Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen) ni el manga Boku no Hero Academia me pertenecen. Solo el amor que les tengo.

Cree esta historia mientras participaba en un "Concurso" de wattpad, como el OS me terminó gustando me decidí a subirlo también acá.

* * *

**Is this the real life?**

Tras abrir la puerta de su habitación en par en par, Ochako pasa a su interior con un evidente rostro cansado. El tema que la estaba ocupando todo el día; no, toda la semana y tal vez más, no logró llegar a ningún punto.

Sin interesarse en prender la luz, fue directo a acostarse en su cama boca arriba. Era una cobarde, piensa, mientras suelta un largo suspiro al tiempo que lleva una mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saca de este una arrugada caja de chocolates con un dibujo chibi de All Might rodeado de corazones. Se esmero mucho en encontrar aquélla edición, además del dolor que le produjo gastar esa cantidad de dinero; para finalmente no animarse a entregarlo.

Lleva la caja hasta su estómago, donde la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le ayudaba a poder verlo. Acaricia la rugosidad del estuche ya todo doblado y perdido su encanto a la hora de comprarlo, pensando en lo bonito que hubiera sido hacer sonreír a Deku con aquél regalo. Dando ya todo por perdido, abre la arrugada caja para saciar su tristeza con aquéllos deliciosos chocolates. Lleva uno hasta su boca y comienza a masticar... pero que bien sabía la deshonra.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Abre los ojos tan grande como se le era permitido y se sienta en la cama, criticandose por haberse dejado sorprender de esa manera. Prende la luz de su velador tras ponerse en posición de pelea, preparada para lo que se pudiera encontrar. Ni bien se hace la luz, sus músculos se relajan.

—Mina, ¿Que haces acá? —pregunta hacia su amiga, que se encontraba frente a su cama; apretando fuertemente la pantalla de su celular. Parecía ser que lo que había hecho notar su presencia fue su nuevo tono.

—¿Tú que crees? —dice poniéndose de pie y dejando su celular a un lado— Tenía la idea de hablar esta noche de los resultados de tu confesión, pero... —apunta hacia la caja que posaba sobre la cama— parece que al final no te atreviste.

Uraraka rasca su nuca, para luego tirarse sobre la cama boca abajo.

—No quiero hablar de eso... —contesta, con la voz un tanto cubierta por hablar contra las cobijas.

—¡Tenemos que hablar de eso! Este es nuestro último año, en cuánto nos graduemos el tiempo que lo puedas ver, especialmente a él, va a ir desapareciendo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —suspira, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Para así su amiga pueda oírla.

—¿Entonces? —dice Ashido mientras se inclina, para que su rostro esté frente a Ochako.

—No es fácil

—Tampoco es tan difícil —termina, llevando su mano hasta el cabello de su amiga para así acariciarlo.

—¿Alguna vez te confesaste a alguien? Ya que eres tan sabionda —comenta, mientras gira su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba. Mina niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca se me presentó la oportunidad, ya que nadie me gustó hasta ese punto. Pero en cuanto suceda —sonríe— no dudaré en decirle mis sentimientos.

—Es fácil decir —concluye. Luego saca otro chocolate de la caja y se lo lleva a la boca, Mina imita su acción.

—No dejes pasar la oportunidad —dice la del cabello rosado, para luego sacudir el cabello de la castaña y salir de la habitación.

Tras escuchar lo último dicho por su amiga, apaga la luz y cierra los ojos. Todo estaba bien, seguiría su relación con Deku tal cual estaba; que ya era lo suficientemente buena. No se arriesgaría a que la rechace y mucho menos a hacerlo sentir incómodo por sus sentimientos. Si llegaba a entristecer el rostro de Izuku no se lo perdonaría.

Con ese último pensamiento se fue a dormir, deseando que a la mañana el problema estuviera superado.

Cuándo se despertó el día siguiente, sin duda alguna, se sentía mucho mejor. Seguirán tal cual habían estado hasta ahora ¿Que hay de malo con eso?

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y antes de darse cuenta estaban en el segundo receso, junto a la mesa de Deku estaban Kaminari junto a Mineta; algo que sin duda era extraño.

Ya que la anterior hora la paso junto a Mina, que no hizo más que regañarla y aconsejarla a que se declare de una vez; este día sólo había podido llegar a saludarlo. Así que, viendo a su amiga lejos, se acercó hasta su banco.

—Maldito pecas —se aquejaba Mineta— ¡Que envidia!

—Y... ¿Es linda? —se unió Kaminari. Ochako, confundida, dirigió la mirada hacia Izuku; quien se sonrojaba.

—Si —decía este mientras llevaba ambas manos a su rostro, que parecía echar humo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se anima a preguntar, con el corazón tamborileando en su pecho; lleno de miedo.

—Tiene novia —responde Kaminari, señalando a Midoriya con el pulgar.

—Al muy maldito se le declararon en el anterior receso —suma muy afectado Mineta.

Ella sonríe, ocultando sus ganas de llorar. Con su cerebro asimilando lo que había oído. Levanta su mano al techo y forma en su rostro la mueca de felicidad más grande que podría fingir.

—¡Felicidades Deku-kun! —grita, y él espía con un ojo esmeralda oculto entre sus manos— ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!

—Gracias —le escucha decir allá oculto, y quiere llorar. Se aleja entre risas, conteniendo todo su dolor en su puño que antes elevó hacia el cielo y ahora ocultaba en su pecho. Se apresura a llegar hasta el baño, saludando a diferentes conocidos con la alegría usual en el camino.

Ni bien la puerta del pequeño cubículo es cerrada, ella deja salir toda sus alma en lágrimas. Intentando tapar su voz de quien estuviera afuera.

Como así también la ocultó cuando Deku les presentó a su novia, o cuando la vio besándose en la fiesta de graduación. Él estaba tan feliz, él sonreía tanto. Eso sólo importaba. Se repetía a sí misma, en el día de su boda; encerrada en el baño llorando lo que nunca logró confesar mientras quien amaba era feliz con alguien más.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Se sienta en su cama, descubriendo que sólo fue un sueño. Pasa su mano por sus mejillas notando lo húmedas que estaban. Recuerda a Midoriya de espaldas, con aquélla chica tomando su mano; las lágrimas la vuelven a invadir hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Con la repetición mental de "Cálmate Ochako, sólo fue un sueño" se dirige a clases. En el primer receso, cuándo se está acercando a Deku para saludarlo; se escucha que alguien de otra aula estaba buscando a alguno de allí. Levanta la mirada hacia Deku, sintiendo como el sueño se repetía. Viéndose correr —pero sin siquiera moverse— antes de que fuera tarde.

—Uraraka-san —escucha de la suave voz de Momo. Se voltea rápidamente y ve a su amiga en la puerta— alguien quiere hablarte.

—¿A mi? —responde, con el corazón volviendo a latir sólo en su pecho. Yaoyorozu afirma con la cabeza y escucha la risa de Jirou mientras se acerca a la puerta, como también silbidos de Hagakure y Ashido.

Al salir puede ver en el pasillo a un total desconocido a quién no le distingue el rostro, pero puede escuchar susurros de sus amigas diciendo que es lindo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le pregunta, el chico le sonríe.

—Si, yo... Me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo —concluye de forma calmada, pero con un pequeño sonrojo haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

Uraraka abre la boca, entre la sorpresa y no saber qué decir. No lo conoce y ya le gusta alguien. No quiere herirlo, ya que debe haber tomado mucho coraje el animarse a confesarse en medio del receso; estando en medio de diferentes alumnos observando. Se sentía muy agradecida, pero, no puede. Lo mira a los ojos, aquellos tan seguros en decir sus sentimientos. Y lo envidia, y se apena; porque no quiere lastimarlo.

Los minutos corren y no salen palabras de su boca, pero siente las miradas. No puede corresponder, pero no quiere hacerlo sentir mal. Siente susurros de sus amigas y algunos compañeros a su espalda, ve hacia adelante y hay varios alumnos chismorreando detrás del chico.

¿Que tipo de heroína sería si lástima a una persona pudiendo evitarlo? Sonríe—: Podría intentarlo —finalmente dice, arrepintiéndose junto a cada palabra. El chico dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, sus amigas festejan a su espalda. Cuándo entra al salón nota que el mismo Deku está sonriendo.

—Felicidades —dice quien es sólo su amigo, y esta vez no se permite fingir una sonrisa para responderle.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Otra vez se despierta, insultando a sus sueños mientras lo hace. Todo estaba bien, sólo desea tener un sueño normal para el día siguiente ir a clases.

No tarda mucho en volver a dormir.

Baja la mirada hacia su caldero, desde dónde estaba haciendo una poción. Finalmente un sueño normal, sonríe. Luego echa una cola de lagartija a la fórmula. Golpean a la puerta, después de preguntar quién es le responden con "Sir Tenya". Ella se alegra y se apresura a guardar la poción para apresurarse en encontrarse con su amigo.

Cuándo sale a la puerta de su cabaña se encuentra a Iida, vestido de la cabeza a los pies con una armadura. Espía hacia atrás, dónde hay una bonita desconocida vestida como aldeana y un joven a su lado que, al igual que ella, parecía ser un brujo.

—¿Ya está hecho? —pregunta la chica y su cuerpo se maneja por sí mismo, ya que ella no sabe dar la respuesta.

—Si, necesita tomar sólo un trago —responde, ofreciéndole el pequeño recipiente dónde había servido la poción— asegúrate de ser la primera a quién vea.

La chica afirma con la cabeza y luego la abraza, tomando la poción de sus manos. Minutos después ven acercarse a Izuku con una gran espada a su espalda, quien los saludaba. La chica se le adelantó en devolverle el saludo y luego de un pequeño "gracias" dicho en voz baja, se apresura a llegar a su encuentro.

El chico desconocido se acercó hacia ella, rodeándola por el brazo. La bruja Uraraka sólo podía ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La chica llegando hasta Izuku, él tomando el brebaje; su brazo estirándose junto a un báculo que tenía en la mano para hacer a la chica flotar.

Aleja el brazo que la rodea y corre para estar frente a Izuku. Sintiéndose bien por tener aquella mirada sobre ella, pero mal en todo lo demás.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Se vuelve a sentar sobre su cama, llevando ambas manos frente a sus ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse. Ya exhausta, se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Iría a tomar algo de agua, así se despabila y olvida los sueños que estuvo teniendo.

Va a la planta baja y antes de dirigirse hasta la cocina ve luces en la sala, revisa su reloj y era las dos de la mañana; algo tarde para que cualquiera de sus compañeros haya bajado.

Decide acercarse hasta los sillones, tal vez había un compañero que se había quedado dormido y debería despertar antes de que tuviera dolor de espalda en la mañana.

Cuándo se acerca, puede notar una conocida cabellera verde asomándose por el sillón.

—¿Deku-kun? —pregunta mientras se acerca, está cabellera se sacude para luego asomarse desde atrás del mueble. Una mejillas cubiertas de pecas la reciben con una sonrisa.

—Ochako-chan —responde, con ella deteniéndose de la sorpresa en el lugar— te estaba esperando.

Midoriya comienza a rodear el sillón y —sin apartar la mirada sobre la de ella— a acercarse. De forma lenta, con una sonrisa coqueta que nunca le había visto.

—Te estaba esperando Ochako-chan —vuelve a repetir. Para esta vez llevar ambas manos hasta su camiseta y retirarla hacia arriba, hasta finalmente sacarla. Mostrando su esculpido cuerpo hacia una enamorada que sólo podía verlo con la boca abierta, con un poco de traviesa baba cayendo de sus labios.

—Vamos a pasar un buen rato —dice el chico, tomando su mano para llevarla hasta su fuerte estómago. Ochako grita.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Cuándo Uraraka despierta se encuentra flotando. Relaja su quirk y toca el suelo, su rostro ardía; y estaba segura que ya había superado cualquier tono rojo conocido.

¿Qué fue eso? Sus sentimientos no eran tan puros como pensaba. Maldición, ese sueño. A veces olvidaba el buen cuerpo que tenía Izuku.

Se permite reír por primera vez en aquélla noche. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada, riendo, recordando el sensual Deku sin camisa que había soñado.

Cuándo abre los ojos lo hace al tiempo que recibe un suave toque en sus labios. Al ver hacia arriba, un alto techo le da la bienvenida. Mira a un lado y hay sólo una mesa blanca de madera, para el otro lado, y está Deku sentado junto a ella. Con una ropa de príncipe, similar a la que vio tantas veces en los cuentos, como también una pequeña sonrisa. Que era acompañada, obviamente, por un fuerte sonrojo que bañaba sus mejillas.

—Ahora fui despertaba por el beso del verdadero amor —suelta ya resignada, aunque emocionada por pensar en haberlo besado. Deku toma una de sus manos que estaban sobre su estómago.

—Así parece —responde en tono suave, acariciando su mano. Como si ello fuera lo más valioso que existiera.

—¿Que hago Deku de sueños? —él sólo le sonríe— tengo miedo de lastimarte.

—¿De lastimarme? ¿Por saber que tienes sentimientos por mí? —ríe— ¿Me sentiré herido porque alguien me ama?

—No —responde ella, sentándose en la gran cama de sábanas blancas donde reposaba— tengo miedo de hacerte sentir mal por no poder corresponderme... y arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Parece que piensas mal de mi —finalmente aleja la vista de la mano para llevarla hasta sus ojos—. Somos más fuertes que eso y nuestra relación también.

Tras lo último, Ochako volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y Deku la volvió a besar mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Ante los ojos y al instante sonríe, llevando la mirada hacia un lado; donde una ancha espalda con pecas le daba la bienvenida al mundo real. Besa una bonita peca que la saludaba, y el cuerpo tiembla bajo su toque.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

El cuerpo se voltea, y Deku la observa. Sonriente y unos años mayor a cómo lo vio en sueños. Su pecho latió aún más a pesar de eso.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

—¿Como dormiste? —pregunta Izuku, mientras ella apoya su nariz en su pecho. Rodeandolo con el brazo.

—Raro —ríe— tuve los mismos sueños que el día que decidí declararte mis sentimientos —Izuku ríe y cuando Ochako echa una mirada hacia arriba, puede ver que sus orejas estaban rojas—. Y tú tuviste que adelantarte —comenta en tono de reproche.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

—Disculpa por decirle mis sentimientos a la chica que amaba —baja su mano hasta su cabeza, y acaricia las hebras castañas—. Que amo.

Se quedan en aquélla posición otro rato más, disfrutando el calor del otro. Su respiración, su presencia.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

—Izuku, ¿Puedes hacer algo con esa canción? —ríe ella en su pecho, ya irritada de que la haya perseguido hasta en sueños. Él se sienta en la cama y toma su celular, que estaba junto a esta. Toca un par de cosas, y lo vuelve a colocar en la mesa de luz; de dónde agarra una caja de chocolates que se le ofrece a Ochako.

—Feliz San Valentín —ella niega con la cabeza, sentándose frente a él. Se acerca y lo rodea con los brazos, hambrienta de algo más que chocolate.

—Te amo —dice antes de besarlo.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_


End file.
